


One Hundred and Five Percent [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Come Eating, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremis, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Inspired by Fanfiction, Iron Man 3 Fix-It, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Pepper Potts Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Iron Man 3, Psychic Abilities, Robot Feels, Sleepy Sex, Technological Kink, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Tony No, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "One Hundred and Five Percent" by IamShadow21.</p><p>“I need a shower,” Pepper says, gathering together a ragged semblance of her usual poise. “And...clothing, really, much more clothing, and don't even say it.”</p><p>“I didn't say anything. I wasn't going to-”</p><p>“I know you were because I heard... oh God. I can hear your thoughts,” Pepper says, sounding utterly dismayed.</p><p>Tony can't help the apologetic smile that slips onto his face. <i>Hi,</i> he thinks at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred and Five Percent [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Hundred and Five Percent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062796) by [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21). 
  * Inspired by [The Tongues of Men and Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668769) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 
  * Inspired by [Far Better Things Ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783448) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



mp3, Length: 14:39  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/one%20hundred%20and%20five%20percent.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-hundred-and-five-percent).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I figured since I'd [podficced](http://archiveofourown.org/works/687205) copperbadge's [The Tongues of Men and Angels](http://archiveofourown.org/works/668769), I really ought to "complete the set", as it were. :P I adore this little universe and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
